Session 86:Entering Puyo
(8:59:05 PM) Lian: the situation with Lookshy is you've traded some territory for them to not cause problems with your expansion (9:05:54 PM) Priceless: maybe pull "Random cult expansion in various villages"? (9:08:44 PM) Lian: hm? (9:11:07 PM) Niet: So, what's the plan? (9:11:48 PM) Lian: How do you want to handle Varsi and Puyo? (9:11:57 PM) Priceless: hmmm (9:12:07 PM) Priceless: what's the schtick, culturally, for each? (9:12:27 PM) Danzi: what priceless said (9:16:55 PM) Niet: Niet has Chiralty zones growing near both. Since we still have a few months till Lookshy's treaty runs out would we just want to wait? (9:17:55 PM) Priceless: Lian? (9:18:05 PM) Lian: what Shadell said, do you want to make it more personal? (9:20:45 PM) Priceless: what, precisely, are the effects of her zones again (9:21:51 PM) Danzi: make what more personal? (9:22:22 PM) Niet: Directly involve ourselves. (9:25:41 PM) Niet: Cute clothing, anti-wyld, speak old realm, and controlled knowledge and behavior. (9:26:28 PM) Niet: Don't think I ever did a specific list of forbidden knowledge. But any action that's not 'cute' by Niet's definitions would be forbidden. (9:26:52 PM) Priceless: hmm (9:27:09 PM) Priceless: wish I had more info on the cities (9:27:18 PM) Lian: Puyo is a nation ruled by a god blooded elite of unknown hertige, the blood seems to breed true enough that they can readily have skilled sorcerers with the ruling class' rank being often equated with magical skill. They aren't prone to teaching outsiders who don't marry into the situation and seem to have little desire to incorporate Dragonblooded into their lineages. They were more distant with Lookshy until the situation with Thorns expansion (9:27:34 PM) Lian: Those with past lives may roll (9:28:55 PM) Niet: Roll what? Just past lives? (9:28:55 PM) Priceless: *pokes Danzi* (9:29:27 PM) Lian: Int+lore+Pastlives (9:29:57 PM) Niet: `roll 15d10 (9:29:58 PM) GameServ: Niet rolled 15d10: 2 3 5 1 7 1 3 8 10 3 5 1 9 6 6 (9:30:09 PM) Niet: 5. (9:30:42 PM) Danzi: one sec (9:30:48 PM) Danzi: `roll 13d10 (9:30:49 PM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 13d10: 3 10 6 9 5 2 4 5 2 2 6 8 6 (9:30:57 PM) Danzi: ((4)) (9:33:16 PM) Lian: the area around wher ethe kingdom of Puyo now stands was once a center of veneration of Luna, this is not like whitewall where they rebuilt the city of the UCS but rather the ruins that the Kingdom was built atop of was once place that venerated luna, how it came to be what its at well there is a signficant gap in your information there. (9:34:08 PM) Priceless: and Varsi? (9:43:58 PM) Danzi: Wonder if the ruins are still there (9:44:44 PM) Lian: Varsi was traditionally ruled by a king supported by the nobility, in more recent times this has lead to a weakening of the king in response to his nobles, this changed abruptly in the last decade when their current King Peter was named to the throne. THe place had been considered abit backward technologically and culturally but he spent his youth and early adult hood traveling through out the scavengerlands and beyond to learn the proper way fo doing things. When crowned king he brutally excuted the previous nobles who had puppeted his father and has pushed it to advancing to the standards of its neighbors (9:47:55 PM) Priceless: the proper way f (9:49:05 PM) Lian: He's an autocrat (9:50:14 PM) Priceless: I mean you got cut off (9:50:24 PM) Priceless: and he's obviously Peter the Great (9:58:43 PM) Danzi: oh? (9:59:09 PM) Danzi: So we have two interesting groups that could stand some investigation. (10:00:58 PM) Priceless: I'm kinda leaning toward King Peter (10:01:09 PM) Priceless: should we go in legitimately, or more... covertly? (10:01:36 PM) Danzi: covert and quiet would likely be best. (10:01:49 PM) Danzi: after all, they're still having a treaty with lookshy (10:01:54 PM) Danzi: for a few months (10:02:15 PM) Priceless: so full on roving goddess look? (10:05:49 PM) Lian: n the proper way fo doing things. When crowned king he brutally excuted the previous nobles who had puppeted his father and has pushed it to advancing to the standards of its neighbors (10:05:55 PM) Lian: that's what cut off (10:06:21 PM) Priceless: kinda guessed (10:06:52 PM) Priceless: danzi, thoughts? I'm kinda leaning toward varsi (10:07:52 PM) Niet: Puyo seems to have higher payoff potentially. (10:13:47 PM) Niet: But either is fine with me. (10:14:12 PM) Priceless: danzi? (10:16:32 PM) Danzi: having roommate issues. trying to concentrate on game. start up, I'll chime in (10:17:02 PM) Priceless: let's go with varsi, then, I suppose (10:20:34 PM) Lian: you're the deciding vote Danzi (10:26:10 PM) Danzi: Puyo then varsi (10:27:48 PM) Lian: k (10:30:02 PM) Danzi: And if the chirality zones don't do the trick Danzi might set them to self-destruct. (10:31:02 PM) Lian: hm? (10:35:49 PM) Danzi: political fun with ED charms and Priceless' genie stuff (10:36:05 PM) Lian: so how do you want to handle it? (10:37:55 PM) Priceless: who are the head individuals at Puyo? (10:39:04 PM) Danzi: I want to actually see what happened to the Luna city (10:39:21 PM) Danzi: Especially if any of the ruins are untouched and intact (10:41:35 PM) Lian: Puyo is a council of sorcerers (10:42:12 PM) Priceless: and how many council members? (10:42:15 PM) Lian: there doesn't seem to be any obvious ruins (10:42:17 PM) Lian: 13 (10:43:59 PM) Shadell Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (10:44:59 PM) Priceless: so, shadell, puyo has 13 sorcerors as the ruling council, how do you think we should approach this? (10:45:14 PM) Niet left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (10:46:39 PM) Shadell: Brainwash? (10:46:44 PM) Shadell: I mean, they're godblooded mortals. (10:46:49 PM) Shadell: It's really not a hard task. (10:46:57 PM) Shadell: It's talk for five minutes and corrode one. (10:49:13 PM) Priceless: hmmm (10:49:27 PM) Priceless: what sort of approach? (10:51:13 PM) Danzi: That depends on how corrupt they are. (10:51:30 PM) Danzi: and how readily they'll jump at new or forbidden sorcerous knowledge (10:51:36 PM) Priceless: remember, we're not going there... officially (10:52:12 PM) Priceless: which I can't grant (10:52:40 PM) Danzi: There's nothing preventing us from making overtures (10:53:16 PM) Danzi: but looking at their sorcerous training, whether it's master/student or a school is a start. and if they're god-blooded. I want to know which god (10:54:10 PM) Shadell: No, I mean, it's go in "UMI" leave. (10:54:25 PM) Shadell: I mean study, but this is a very easy mission. (10:54:34 PM) Danzi: which Niet and Emerald are better suited to as a tactic (10:54:46 PM) Shadell: It's no something we need to treat with a lot of care or attention. (10:55:03 PM) Shadell: So, can we just do it? (10:55:26 PM) Danzi: Sure. I have no issue with Niet and emerald brain-railing them (10:55:57 PM) Lian: its family lines (10:58:00 PM) Danzi: hmmm (10:58:12 PM) Danzi: chirality on the family shrines to ancestors? (11:01:33 PM) Lian: its not a shrine thing, its like a mini version of houses, but the only thing they care about is sorcery/thaum (11:02:22 PM) Priceless: who are the local gods? (11:07:02 PM) Lian: the city father isn't anyone too spectacular, local field gods etc (11:07:28 PM) Priceless: so they aren't breeding with anyone really important (11:09:28 PM) Lian: the Lineage is unknown the only thing known is its stable (11:09:56 PM) Danzi: hmmmm (11:10:15 PM) Danzi: interesting. (11:10:34 PM) Danzi: any common traits? (11:12:37 PM) Lian: extended age, sorcery (11:13:14 PM) Danzi: any local sorcery gods? (11:14:38 PM) Lian: sorcery doesn't have gods (11:14:46 PM) Danzi: k (11:15:10 PM) Danzi: mmmm, maybe they track lineage... (11:20:36 PM) Lian: its a mystery. (11:21:02 PM) Danzi: how big are the families? (11:21:12 PM) Shadell: Shall we actually just go ask? (11:21:25 PM) Shadell: Since we're not going to get the key info here, and they're just mortals. (11:21:28 PM) Priceless: well, let's scout out the area at least (11:21:46 PM) Danzi: Sure. Niet may lead the charge on this one. Danzi's plotting and watching for trouble (11:23:44 PM) Lian: how do you head in? (11:24:44 PM) Danzi: unobtrusively. Danzi'll be dematted and watching both sides for trouble (11:26:34 PM) Lian: Niet? (11:26:39 PM) Priceless: demat, but visible, looking like an exotic goddess (11:27:43 PM) Shadell: Human shaped, rich student type. (11:27:58 PM) Shadell: Nexus' school, whatever it's called. (11:28:05 PM) Danzi: Danzi will be wearing all her mutations (11:29:05 PM) Priceless: will niet be 'with' priceless, or technically going as a non-aligned individual? (11:29:35 PM) Lian: ...you aren't just going to try and politic in and mindfuck? (11:30:47 PM) Priceless: not yet, things are still fragile with lookshy (11:31:18 PM) Shadell: ... (11:32:19 PM) Shadell: Lookshy threw them under a bridge. There might be reason to be cautious elsewhere because of that, but probably not here. (11:33:14 PM) Shadell: Seriously, just walk in in vaguely normal forms and brainwash. (11:33:31 PM) Lian: Shadell its called "under a bus" (11:33:58 PM) Danzi: more like under a tank in this case (11:36:10 PM) Lian: you're only problem is if you do anything militarily early or do something that pisses off the local Lookshyians (11:40:08 PM) Shadell: Err, yes. (11:41:22 PM) Lian: so as long as you don't try to catgirl the mercenaries and don't nuke the place you're golden (11:45:49 PM) Danzi: nah, we're going to leave the lookshyans alone (11:49:18 PM) Shadell: So, we enter. (11:50:15 PM) Lian: as a bunch of random people (11:50:42 PM) ***Danzi is dematerialized (11:51:00 PM) ***Danzi is having a hard time concentrating because of RL crap (11:53:34 PM) Lian: shadell? (11:55:36 PM) Shadell: Arrange a meeting with someone senior on the council? (11:55:40 PM) Shadell: Throw around money till it happens. (11:56:22 PM) Lian: ...couldn't you just do that as foreign dignitaries? (5/29/2011 12:02:00 AM) Shadell: I thought we wanted not to be identified? (12:02:15 AM) Danzi: We wanted to not cause a violent racket (12:02:24 AM) Danzi: or trip the lookshyan trigger (12:02:35 AM) Danzi: so nothing overtly violent (12:05:44 AM) Lian: so which? (12:07:20 AM) Danzi: visiting dignitaries could work (12:07:36 AM) Danzi: It's just I'm not far from brain meltdown. (12:08:05 AM) Danzi: After all we're only seeking to include them in our nascent empire that's built on sorcerous might (12:14:02 AM) Lian: shadell? (12:17:59 AM) Lian: jen? (12:18:32 AM) Shadell: Hmm? (12:18:53 AM) Shadell: I thought this was more figuring them out? (12:20:32 AM) Lian: pick something (12:23:36 AM) Priceless: let's just scout things out, and investigate for now (12:24:40 AM) Lian: ok how are you scouting? (12:26:18 AM) Shadell: Asking someone important. Getting info, not brainwashing the whole government. (12:28:47 AM) Lian: Manipulation+socialize/beuracracy (12:29:48 AM) Shadell1 Blake@dm-10090.sip.bct.bellsouth.net entered the room. (12:30:24 AM) Priceless: I'll hang about the places of the important people, dematerialized, listening for voices of discontent (12:31:13 AM) Shadell left the room (quit: Ping timeout). (12:32:41 AM) Lian: Shadell did you get the last bit? (12:33:03 AM) Lian: (Emerald int+Lore/occult) (12:34:05 AM) Priceless: excellency applicable? (12:34:30 AM) Priceless: if so, adding a die (12:34:36 AM) Priceless: `roll 10d10 (12:34:37 AM) GameServ: Priceless rolled 10d10: 5 3 10 7 4 10 4 2 9 10 (12:34:42 AM) Priceless: (8) (12:35:27 AM) Shadell1: No. (12:36:12 AM) Lian: the concept occurs to you that people who have godblood MIGht have the ability to see dematted stuff (12:36:25 AM) Lian: shadell Manipulation+socialize/bureau (12:37:22 AM) Shadell1: Adding 3 successes and conviction. (12:37:28 AM) Shadell1: And one die. (12:37:30 AM) Shadell1: `roll 8d10 (12:37:30 AM) GameServ: Shadell1 rolled 8d10: 9 3 10 7 9 8 6 2 (12:37:39 AM) Shadell1: 14 (12:38:11 AM) Lian: ...you get a meeting with someone important, shadell (12:40:01 AM) Shadell1: Oh. (12:42:16 AM) Priceless: then I hang out, dematerialized but visible in someplace the important might hand out, listening for voices of discontent (12:46:12 AM) ***Danzi covers niet, stealthily (12:47:24 AM) Lian: the people find it wierd some random woman is listening in on stuff. (12:49:46 AM) Lian: anyway shadell you get a meeting with one of the family members an elderly looking man in robes (12:50:29 AM) Shadell1: K. (12:50:31 AM) Shadell1: Essence rating? (12:51:47 AM) Priceless: ... (12:52:48 AM) Lian: 3 (12:54:51 AM) Shadell1: Niet bows as she enters. (12:55:35 AM) Lian: he sits at a table and gestures for her to sit down (12:55:41 AM) ***Shadell1 sits. (12:56:25 AM) Lian: he waits for her to begin (1:00:00 AM) Shadell1: "Are you awaer of this city's ancient history?" (1:00:04 AM) Shadell1: aware* (1:01:49 AM) Lian: he begins a long story dating back to the contagion (1:02:10 AM) ***Priceless wouldn't have made listening to them that obvious, but gives up anyway since things clearly aren't going to work out (1:04:02 AM) ***Shadell1 listens attentively for anything interesting as to the city's sorcerers or god-blooded. (1:04:48 AM) Lian: established city in the aftermath fo the contagion, fought off Raksha etc (1:06:32 AM) Shadell1: So nothing? (1:07:08 AM) Lian: nothing outside yoru standard lore stuff. (1:08:12 AM) ***Danzi listens unobtrusively, and watches for anything problematic. (1:09:51 AM) Shadell1: "And are you aware of anything that predates that history?" (1:10:12 AM) Lian: he shakes his head (1:11:07 AM) Shadell1: "Have you uncovered any of the ruins dedicated to Luna then?" (1:15:10 AM) Lian: "what?" (1:17:26 AM) Shadell1: "This site is the same place where the goddess of the moon was once worshipped." (1:17:37 AM) Shadell1: "You haven't encountered anything pertaining to that?" (1:17:51 AM) Lian: he shakes his head (1:17:51 AM) Shadell1: Niet carefully scans the man's face as he responds, searching for any hints of a reaction. (1:18:10 AM) Lian: +2 (1:21:13 AM) ***Danzi watches (1:21:33 AM) Danzi: ((BRB smoke)) (1:21:45 AM) Shadell1: (Perception+ what?) (1:27:10 AM) Lian: (investigation) (1:33:10 AM) Shadell1: (Buying 2 successes) (1:33:16 AM) Shadell1: `roll 10d10 (1:33:16 AM) GameServ: Shadell1 rolled 10d10: 5 3 4 2 8 8 1 8 7 7 (1:33:28 AM) Shadell1: (7) (1:37:02 AM) Lian: he seems to be telling the truth, and is abit confused about the whole idea (1:40:17 AM) Shadell1: "And how does the city maintain it's godblooded lineage. You seem to have glossed over that. (1:40:23 AM) Shadell1: "* (1:40:52 AM) Lian: "our blood is dominant over all but Dragonblood" (1:41:25 AM) Shadell1: "And who's blood is that?" (1:42:21 AM) Lian: "its just always been that way" (1:42:53 AM) ***Danzi smirks (1:43:25 AM) Shadell1: "Since the city was founded?" (1:43:32 AM) Shadell1 is now known as Niet (1:43:42 AM) Lian: "yes" (1:47:24 AM) Niet: "With no actual gods living here?" (1:47:41 AM) Niet: "Or at least none entering your family?" (1:50:05 AM) Lian: "We are just special" (1:53:42 AM) Niet: "I see." (1:54:02 AM) Niet: "Well then, I don't really have much in the way of questions other than that." (1:55:01 AM) Lian: "Very well" (1:56:22 AM) Niet: "Thank you for your time." (1:56:47 AM) Niet: Niet scans around for a godblooded extra on her way out. (1:57:08 AM) Lian: the families are fairly large (1:59:37 AM) Niet: Niet grabs one and convinces him to come with liberal application of him not really having an mdv against someone of appearance 6! (2:00:07 AM) Niet: 7 rather. (2:01:14 AM) Lian: Niet is successful (2:02:26 AM) Niet: Niet PIMs him into a nurse and gives him over to Danzi for testing. (2:02:52 AM) ***Danzi TESTS! (2:03:32 AM) Lian: ...or niet could just social him to do it (2:07:08 AM) Lian: Int+medicine (2:07:23 AM) Niet: Niet PIMs! (2:07:38 AM) Danzi: buying 4 (2:07:43 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (2:07:44 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 6 2 9 4 1 4 2 9 (2:07:52 AM) Danzi: ((6)) (2:09:26 AM) Lian: you are unsure do more testing (2:11:57 AM) Niet: (Passing out. SOrry. XP?) (2:12:17 AM) Lian: 3 (2:12:50 AM) Danzi: `roll 8d10 (2:12:50 AM) GameServ: Danzi rolled 8d10: 5 2 8 6 7 1 1 8 (2:12:57 AM) Danzi: ((7)) (2:15:05 AM) Priceless left the room (quit: Exit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:17:20 AM) Lian: They aren't properly human, they are a separate species that can interbreed with humans and are a dominate trait (2:17:47 AM) Lian: they may properly have thierown racial specific charms if not for a culture of sorcery (2:22:10 AM) Danzi: so like a genesis race or like the lintha? (2:24:07 AM) Lian: presumably (2:24:26 AM) Danzi: Can I isolate where they came from? (2:26:32 AM) Lian: you'd need more information (2:27:04 AM) Danzi: alright. going to sign off. this shit IRL doesn't seem like it's going to stop. sorry lian. (2:27:52 AM) Danzi: but it's seriously killing my capacity to concentrate on the game ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights